


Droit de garde

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Scott et Derek marchandent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droit de garde

Deux corps qui glissent l’un contre l’autre. Deux corps qui se cherchent et se trouvent. Deux bouches collées l’une à l’autre, se partageant l’oxygène. Deux langues qui luttent l’une contre l’autre, pour finalement danser ensemble. Derek et Stiles se séparent, cherchent leurs souffles et tentent de calmer les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs. Ça en avait surpris plus d’un, ces deux-là ensemble. Autant demander que la lune et le soleil parcourent le ciel, ensemble et aux mêmes heures et pourtant ça fonctionne.

Pourtant, il y a une personne pour qui ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Et cette personne entre dans le loft comme un vent de tempête, bien décidée à obtenir ce qu’elle veut.

       - Derek !! Beugle Scott.

Derek grogne dans le cou de son jeune amant et Stiles éclate de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

        - Je t’avais dit qu’il voulait te voir, murmure l’humain.

        - Il commence à me courir, ton meilleur ami, grogne le loup en réponse. J’ai encore envie de te faire plein de choses, moi.

        - Ah oui ? demande Stiles plus qu’intéressé. Répond lui, expédie le et ensuite, on fera tout ce que tu voudras.

Un regard brillant de luxure et de convoitise se pose sur le jeune homme alangui dans les draps en désordre. Ça, ce n’était pas tombé dans l’oreille d’un sourd. McCall a intérêt à être rapide, parce que le loup de naissance a une situation d’urgence dans sa chambre.

C’est grognant et grommelant que le jeune Hale s’extirpe des bras de son amant, enfile un jean et sort de sa chambre en  s’écriant :

        - T’es obligé de gueuler ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? J’ai pas que ça à faire moi !

        - C’est à propos de Stiles !

        - Oui, ben je me doute que c’est pas pour mes beaux yeux que t’es là ! Mets-toi dans le crâne que Stiles va très bien et que je ne le force pas !

        - Non mais ça n’a rien à voir ! Proteste le jeune loup.

        - Bon alors qu’est ce qui se passe ? demande plus calmement Derek, faisant face au meilleur ami de son amant, dans la grande pièce du loft.

        - Mon pote me manque, murmure McCall.

Un silence surpris lui répond.

        - Il est tout le temps avec toi et je ne le vois plus, explique le jeune homme.

        - Et alors ? C’est pas comme si t’avais pas fait la même chose quand t’étais avec Allison, contre le plus vieux.

        - Alors quoi ? C’est une vengeance ? s’exclame Scott, blessé.

        - Mais non, soupire Derek. C’est juste que c’est tout nouveau encore pour nous.

        - Presque 8 mois quand même, rigole le jeune.

        - Oui, bref. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?

LA question à ne pas poser, parce que Scott McCall a une idée bien précise de ce qu’il veut faire, en vérité. Et c’est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, Stiles les observe et se dit que c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Bon, on est d'accord ? Dit Scott. Tu l'as les lundis, mardis et samedis.

\- Dis donc, tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, proteste Derek. Pourquoi je n'ai que trois jours ?

\- Ah oui, t'as raison, acquiesce le jeune homme. Bon alors, on rajoute les dimanches. Mais je veux pouvoir changer les jours en cas de besoin.

\- En cas de quel besoin ? Grogne le plus vieux.

\- Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, rétorque McCall. Je pourrais avoir besoin de lui.

\- Je trouve que tu abuses, contre Hale. Tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, plus les entrainements de La Crosse, plus les mercredis et les jeudis. Tu ne peux pas en plus rogner sur mes jours !

Stiles soupire et décide d'intervenir.

\- Dites, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

Sans surprise, deux « La Ferme ! » lui sont simultanément envoyés en pleine face.

Et les deux loups-garous repartent dans leurs tractations. Le jeune humain se rencogne dans sa chaise et observe quelques instants, son petit ami et son meilleur ami décider de quand il verra qui et combien de temps. Il a vraiment l'impression de voir deux parents se chamailler la garde de leur enfant. Finalement, le jeune Stilinski se lève et va voir Isaac.

Parce qu'après tout, eux aussi peuvent jouer à ça.


End file.
